


Perfect for Me

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Such a perfect baby, letting me take what I want,” Peter moans breathily.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> DenaCeleste and BelleAmante continue to be enablers. A weekly outpouring of filth is set to continue for . . . a while. Vive la pornagraphie!

 

 

 

“Such a perfect baby, letting me take what I want,” Peter moans breathily.

Stiles doesn’t say anything. He can’t—Peter gagged him. But he whimpers a little. His eyes are glistening. He’s clearly desperate.

Peter rolls his hips, in no rush to get off. It’s not often he craves the feeling of a cock filling him, but when he does, he likes to take his time. Savour it.

“You’re always so good for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” Stiles nods. “Letting your Daddy tie you up and use you.”

Peter had tied his boy spread-eagled to the bed, had gagged his mouth and ringed his cock before sinking down on it. Peter knew Stiles wouldn’t have the endurance to hold off on his own. Still, he’s being so good. So perfectly-behaved.

Peter draws it out for a while, riding his boy lazily, relishing in the slow drag. Stiles is whining continuously behind the gag before Peter really gets down to business, thighs starting to burn despite his supernatural stamina. So he braces himself on one arm, the other hand working his dick, and gets serious. His movements get a little bit faster, and a whole lot less teasing. His hips roll in a sinful rhythm. Stiles is watching wide-eyed, his breaths fast and harsh. 

“Such a lovely babycock,” he whispers, flexing and shifting until Stiles is hitting the magic spot. “Perfect for me, just like the rest of you.”

It only takes another minute before Peter’s coming, splattering his boy from throat to stomach. He’s breathing hard, but eases off. Peter unsnaps the cock ring, and straddles his baby again. “You were so good, sweetheart. It’s okay, you can come now.” Peter pets down Stiles’s ribs as he nestles his baby’s cock back inside him. “You deserve something special after waiting so patiently.” Peter leans forward to nip at his jaw. “So I want you to let go, and come inside me. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Stiles whines, his back arching despite his bonds as he comes, unable to do anything else when his Daddy squeezes deliberately around him.

 


End file.
